Love of a Brother
by MessengerofGabriel
Summary: What if Jess had a brother? What if he knew magic? What if he loved her enough to give his life for her? What would happen? Sam is confused, Dean is attracted, and Jon just wants a quiet life. Jess/Sam Jon/Dean (Jon and Jess not related)
1. Prologue

**The Love of a Brother**

_**Prologue**_

'The sky is red,' he vaguely noticed. It matched the blood that decorated the ground beneath the emaciated figure. His arms and legs were like sticks. You would have been able to count his ribs and his spine was a string of beads beneath his skin. His eyes while a stunning shade of green were haunted and sunken into his face.

He was kneeling on the bloodstained ground. The smoking ruins of what used to be a grand castle lay behind him. He faced a lake, but the water wasn't blue, the color blended with the sunrise and the fluid beneath his knees. Bodies of hundreds covered the ground both before and behind him. If you could look around you would see that the bodies were a mix of adults and teens. Some wore billowing robes of black with silver masks, a black burn eating away at the skin on their left forearm. Others were in uniforms of grey with corresponding colors or crimson and gold, yellow and black, bronze and blue, and silver and green. The ones in the uniforms couldn't be older than seventeen but older than fourteen, just children.

A single body lay crumpled before the boy who was seventeen but looked fifteen. The girl was around sixteen, she had hair the color of flame and her blue eyes were hazy, staring at nothing. She would have been a beautiful woman had she lived. The boy wasn't crying. It seemed he didn't have any tears left to cry. Two figures were intertwined, one with bushy brown hair and the other a tall red-head. Another red haired pair reached for each other, their fingers almost touching. Their wedding rings were covered in mud but the gold that shown through was as brilliant as before. A women with silvery hair lay face down, her husband's body lay on top as if protecting her, his face a mess of blood and bone. A scarred body of man lay broken a few feet from them, his eyes wild. A women who would have bright pink hair if it hadn't been soaked with red, lay within his hold, her belly swollen with a child who would never be born.

As the boy took in these horrors and many more a cry tore itself from his throat, it was inhuman in its sound. The pure unadulterated keen of sorrow and loss turned into a scream of agony and pain. The carrion birds whom had started to feast upon the festering remains of the dead took flight with calls of shock and didn't land again.

Slowly the boy unfolded himself from his kneeling position and took into his fingers a stick—a wand. He waved it and the bodies of countless friends, allies, _family_ flew into a pile, and went up into flames. He stayed there staring into the orange flickering flames until there was nothing but ash. With another flick of his wrist the ashes scattered across the lake. He had left the bodies with the silver masks to the appetite of the carrion birds.

Shaking on weak limbs the hollowed eyed boy walked to a gutted and burned out train station, where he disappeared with a pop, never to be seen in England again. That day Harry James Potter disappeared and the silent Jon Moore was born.

* * *

Authors Note

Yes I basically just killed of everybody but Harry. So sue me. Second story of my career of FF. I will NOT be abandoning Eden's Edge, this just popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. Review are wanted with a burning passion, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!-Messenger


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Journey start**_

I had been walking a while. My feet hurt and my body ached for sleep. But I couldn't sleep. If I slept I would see their faces, all the people I lost, who I failed, who I killed, and all those who survived who will never see their loved ones again. I was in the middle of nowhere. Fields of plants stretched out around me and the road was made of dirt and stones. The sky was blue, as if no clouds of white dared to mar its expanse of unbroken brilliance. There was a breeze, it was almost playful in its attempt to tangle my hair more.

My clothes were nothing but some tattered and bloodstained jeans and a t-shirt. I'm glad that it was warm out, I would have died otherwise. My stomach growled, even with my experience with starvation I wasn't able to go more than a week without food or water. I'd need to find something soon. I don't have money though, I'll just have to steal again I guess.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't see a car that pulled up next to me.

"Hey! Kid! You okay?"

I stared blankly into the eyes of a concerned middle aged man. His blue eyes were full of concern. 'About me? Why?' I noticed people who seemed like his wife and daughter in the car with him. He looked like he expected an answer, too bad he wasn't gonna get one. I continued to shuffle down the road.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He had repeated his question. Annoying. Why won't he just leave me alone? Did I do something wrong? _Why did he CARE?_

"Oh my God! Rod! His shirt! Its covered in _blood_!" This time the wife spoke. I flinched, she was a little louder than silence so my ears didn't really appreciate it.

"Oh God! Call the police Jess!" The blond teenager in the back was to the one to obey wide eyed so I assumed that she was the one who was named Jess.

"Rod" got out of the car slowly as I stared at him, his hands up in the universal "I mean no harm gesture" I liked that, it showed that he couldn't hurt me too severely.

"Hey, hey. It's okay, we won't hurt you, do you want some water? Some food?" It was like he was coaxing a skittish animal, oh wait, I was. I let him guide me back to the car where I sat half in and out of the car. The family gave me a water bottle and an energy bar. I drank all the water and ate half the bar. It was all my stomach could handle.

After what felt like to me five minuets, two police cars rolled up. I didn't pay attention to their conversation but I knew it was about me. Eventually an ambulance came up as well, "Rod" again guided me to the ambulance and I let him. It's not like I had anywhere else to go.

After a long time of white walls of the hospital and faceless doctors the police came in to talk to me and the doctors. This time I paid attention, my medical history is something I was curious about.

The doctor with a receding grey hairline and big red nose spoke first.

"He is suffering from both malnutrition and starvation, his ribs are broken in three places, cracked in four, his left arm is almost completely shattered. His right shoulder was dislocated."

'Huh, that's why it hurt.'

"His back is a mess of…of…_methodical torture scars_. This boy has been _severely _abused. Those injuries are just the recent ones. Other breaks and scaring suggests that it had been going on for _years._"

'Ha, jokes on him, it was for my entire life.'

"Officer he _needs_ to be monitored. I ask that you do _not_ ask him about what happened. It could be detrimental to his health. I suggest you let him stay at the hospital until a proper home for him is found…"

'Oh _hell _no. No way am I going to stay here. No way am I going to some…some…foster home just because they think I should.' I tuned out the rest of the conversation and made plans to leave.

That night I left. Grabbed as much food and water that I could and clothes. I didn't care that I was stealing, I needed it. I wasn't gonna stay with some family who thought that they could _help_ me. NO EFFIN WAY. They don't know what I've lost. What I've been through and it would be a cold day in HELL when I voluntarily did what others expected me to. My days of being ordered around were over.

* * *

Authors Note

I wrote this in Harry's POV, its really before he became Jon but that will happen soon. like next couple of chapters, but no spoilers ;). Hope you like it. Reviews are needed for me to write (not really, I just reallllllllly want them) Love y'all -Messenger


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: Faces**_

I had been on the road not longer than two days before a car pulled up next to me. It was the same car that had found me before. I would think that a coincidence if I believed in them. The family stopped and again the man got out of the car. This time, I faced him. All he did was look me in the eye then to the sky.

"Didn't want to stay didja kid?"

I was silent, I wasn't going to tell him my reasoning, what did he know?

"I guess not. Hey, we're going back home to California, wanna come with? Jess, my daughter always wanted a little brother."

I looked at his face in shock. He wasn't demanding answers, or trying to force me, he gave me a _choice._ I stared into his eyes and he stared back. They hid nothing, they were filled with a fathers compassion. Slowly I nodded, he had a kind face, a good face.

He smiled the corners of his eyes crinkled and his teeth glinted white against his tan skin. "Cool. Well you gotta name or do we gotta give you one?"

I just shook my head. "Alright, how 'bout Jon? It's a J so it goes with Jess."

I thought about it. Yes that would work, Jon was good, Jon was new, Jon was safe. I looked back up at him then to the girl in the car. Her blond hair was dancing and glinting gold in the sunshine and wind. She smiled at me and waved, her eyes were dancing with open joy. Slowly I turned my head back to the man and I nodded. He smiled. His face…kind.

Time passed quickly, Jess was my rock here. She woke me up from nightmares and eventually just slept in the same bed as me. I didn't have bad dreams anymore, I had a sister now who would help me. My sleep was peaceful.

Julie, was the dictator of the house. You obeyed her rules or you did laundry. End of story. She and I cooked and gardened together. She became the mother I never really knew. She became my teacher, she tutored me back up to my age level in school, Jess helped but she had work of her own to do.

Rod, that kind man who took in a child who could have killed or robbed them made the family I had become a part of complete. He worked with me on sports, on going around in public again. Who helped me work through my phobias and fears little by little. They were still there but I could control them, could recognize them.

They never pried, or pushed me to speak. I loved that. They found a way around it, we learned sign language together. I could talk now with them. We engaged in conversations about school, work, our days, anything. It felt good to communicate again, I had a voice even if it was silent.

Slowly I came to love them. I had an older sister, I had a mother, a father. I became their brother, their son. I became someone who belonged, who was _loved_. Pictures around the house soon integrated me into them. Mother kept an album with all our milestones in it, pictures of classes, of tutoring, of sports, of family outings. I knew I wasn't born into their family but it felt like it. I was part of a family, and I never wanted to be alone again.

Their faces, their warmth, their strength, kindness, compassion, they gave me the true gift of love, of _family_, and asked for nothing but love in return. I was all too happy to love them back. For the first time in almost my entire life I felt…happy, loved. And whenever I woke up and saw my sister's face, my father's face, and my mother's face, it made mine become just a bit more, happy.

* * *

Authors Note

Yes another short chapter but I'm half way through the next one now so fear not you will get another chapter! anyways Jon's pairing with Dean but I had the idea of adding Castiel. Tell me whatcha think plz! Reviews and Questions always welcome-Messenger


	4. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3: The Dreaded** **School**_

It had been three years since I became Jon Moore. I couldn't be happier. Until college. Jess had been accepted into the medical program at Stanford University, I had not. They said while my scores were just what they were looking for I couldn't attend because I couldn't "communicate". What the hell! I deserved that spot! Now my sister was leaving me behind! Jessica, beautiful sweet wonderful Jessica had almost turned it down.

No I was not having that! I told Jessica to go! I would go a college somewhere else. She refused. She said if I wasn't going she wasn't. She turned down Standford, when asked why, she replied "Just because my brother cannot talk doesn't mean he can't communicate, and it doesn't mean you can't give him a spot because his silence bothers you." Three days later I received my acceptance letter, I have such a _badass _sister. So we both went.

*Jess. We can't live on campus if we want to room together.*

"Yes we can, the school is giving us permission because we're siblings."

*….they know we are not related right?*

"Nope, and don't tell them 'cause then they won't let us." Her blue eyes glared at me daring me to protest.

*Okay, okay, I won't tell but you know you don't have to if you don't want to.*

She laughed at me, "No! You silly goose! I want to. I'll miss my brother too much if we don't."

I rolled my eyes at her. *Okay whatever you say sis.*

Grinning she packed up the last box we needed and picked it up I followed suit with another. "So, we just need to put these last two into the car and we are ready for our new life and Stanford University!"

I nodded, and smiled the tiniest bit. I couldn't sign with a box in my hands.

Soon enough, after a long teary goodbye with Mom and Dad, Jess and I were on the road to Stanford and our new future.

* * *

A whole two years had passed in by during our college experience. Jess had somehow managed to catch and keep a sweet smart guy by the name of Samuel Winchester. But there was a draw back…he was a friggin MOOSE! The guy had to be around six feet four inches! And to my five feet five inches I was a midget! How in the holy hell was I supposed to threaten a guy who is two feet taller than me? I banged my head against the desk I sat at in frustration.

Then I raised my head and strengthened my determination. I grabbed my phone and texted Sam asking to meet him at a park just inside campus. After getting an affirmative text back I walked over to the park. I saw him sitting on a bench with Jess a distance away that would give us privacy. I sat next to him for a long moment and then faced him folding my legs beneath me. He looked calmly back at me.

For a few seconds we stared at eachother before I raised one hand and pointed at Jess then to him.

"Jess?" I nodded.

I pointed again at him then slowly drew my finger across my neck, glaring to get my point across.

He smiled, "Don't hurt her or you'll kill me?" I nodded then shook my head. "Half right?" I nodded.

I pointed at Jess then at him again, then grabbed his hands folding them into a cup. Then stared into his confused eyes, his eyebrows crinkled then cleared as he caught my point. "Protect her?"

I smiled, one firm nod confirmed him.

"I will. With everything I am I will try to protect Jess and make her as happy as I can…and learn sign language."

I threw my head back in silent laughter then clapped his shoulder, I stood up then walked over to my sister and wrapped her in a hug. I knew she would be safe in this man's hands, he truly loved her.

* * *

Another two years had passed, it was senior year at college and all was going well, Jess and Sam had gotten engaged and thankfully Mom and Dad approved. Sam and I had become like brothers, our love for Jess helping us to get along better.

We had taken to having prank wars over the times we didn't have tests or huge projects for school, currently I was winning but not by much. Sam had been let into the family secret of my adoption into the family and was totally blindsided, until Jess laughed at him. He had learned sign language so we could talk but he was still getting used to it.

Currently all three of us shared an apartment, my room on the opposite side of the place from theirs so they could have their privacy, insert gag here, and I could have mine. It was October 31, Halloween, less than half way through senior year that everything changed.

* * *

Authors Note

Okay so please don't kill me about the cliffy but I will update soon! Anyway about the date I tried my best to coordinate it with the date of Jess's death in the series (I just subtracted 7 days I may or may not be correct but I tried). I also thought about the pairings I think I may add Cas cause ya know...its Cas. PLZ PLZ REVIEW! LOVE YA ALL THANKS FOR STICKING WITH THIS MESSENGER!


	5. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Hunting Trip**_

It was around midnight when I heard the noises. Normally I wouldn't worry about it, given that it was Halloween and college neighborhood tended to get loud on nights like tonight. But considering it was coming from _inside_ the apartment…I was worried. I carefully eased myself outside my room after pulling the string next to the bed. The string lead to a bell in Jess and Sam's room letting them know I needed something (I woke from nightmares sometimes and needed my sister to bring me back to reality).

I crept my way down the stairs to the living room/dining room/kitchen. I looked into the room, body hidden by the angle of the archway leading to the stairs. Illuminated by the light from the fridge was a bent over figure. He (only men were that tall and had such broad shoulders) was rooting around inside looking from something, he had short hair and from the profile of his face quite handsome.

I slowly crept toward his back. I stayed on the balls of my feet to shift my weight without causing the floor to creek. He was preoccupied with the beer he had pulled from the recess of the fridge (I didn't drink and Jess didn't like alcohol in the house and Sam was whipped so…) and didn't hear me coming. I quickly sank to the floor on my fingertips and swiped his feet out from underneath him then danced out of his reach.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHAT THE HELL!" If the bell didn't wake Sam and Jess the intruder's loud exclamation of surprise defiantly did.

I snatched the now empty beer bottle from his hand and sent it rolling out of reach. I underestimated both mine and his reaction time. As I tried to dodge out of his reach his foot came out and knocked me to the ground. I fell with a "oof" of air pushed out of my lungs with the sudden fall. His hands came to pin me but using his weight and size against him I flipped him over my shoulder. I had beat Sam many a time with that move. He lay there dazed, his head had made a nasty "crack" against the hardwood floorboards. This had happened in a span of a few seconds.

"JON! Are you okay!? What happened!?" Sam and Jess thundered down the stairs as I fluently jumped back to my feet and pinned the mystery man to the floor. I flipped him onto his stomach and twisted his arm into what I knew to be a painful hold. My knees baring my weight into his back.

I couldn't sign and I didn't take my eyes off the now helpless intruder but I nodded to my sister and her fiancé.

"What-DEAN!?" Sam's eyes flew wide open as he took in the figure pinned underneath me. He stared for about two seconds before he burst into laughter.

Grumbling came from the large man beneath me. "Yeah, yeah Sammy, laugh it up. Hey midget, think you can let me up?"

I frowned and instead of letting him up I merely twisted his arm with more force.

"Ouch! Okay okay! Uncle!"

I replied by digging my knee into his spine.

Jess rolled her eyes at me before turning to her fiancé who was currently rolling on the floor with laughter.

"Okay chuckles, that enough tell us who this guy that my brother is sitting on is."

Sam who was still giggling composed himself to tell her, "He's my older brother Dean, we haven't talked in like…hell four years now." His gaze turned somber and he glared at his brother. "Speaking of talking, what the hell are you doing breaking into my home?! Don't know how to use a phone now? Or how to knock?"

Stranger, who now had a name, glared right back. "I would tell you if your guard dog here would get his _knee _outofmy_ kidney."_ He was glaring at me now. I raised an eyebrow back.

I got off of him but not before I gave his arm one last warning twist. As he stood I took in what he looked like. The glimpse from the fridge wasn't doing justice to how _good looking_ this man was. His hair was a dirty blond that lightened to a stunning gold. His eyes were a stormy emerald and his lips plush and pink. Currently he was rotating his wrist and didn't notice my staring. A warmth spread through me as I watched him.

"Well Sammy you defiantly have a good guard dog here." Good feeling gone. Now I wanted to knock him onto his ass again.

"Jon's not my guard dog. He's Jess's brother." Sam was obviously bothered by how Dean was talking about me. Sam's gaze slid over to me to see what I had to say.

I rolled my eyes, *Don't worry about him Sam. It's obvious his 'manly pride' has been bruised by being knocked on his ass by someone who is half his size.* My smirk was as sharp as a razor blade.

Sam snorted, *Yep that would be Dean.*

Jess decided to add her two cents. *Yep seems like it. Jon you okay?*

I nodded and replied *Don't worry about me, I'm not the one who was pinned in less than thirty seconds.*

Now Dean was getting pretty annoyed. "Hey! Got something to share with the class?"

I looked straight into his eyes and nodded then deliberately and signed, *You are a monkey faced asshole who needs a flea bath.*

Dean stared at me in incomprehension. Sam needed to hold Jess up as she almost fell over laughing.

"Uhhh, say again?" Dean was obviously confused.

*You are a phytoplankton who is insignificant and will be eaten by a goldfish.*

"…What?"

*I am a boot, you are the ant. I will crush you.*

"Buddy I can't understand you."

*I am Loki, I am burdened with glorious purpose.*

"Really. Speak English."

*Kneel you peasant and grovel in my magnificent presence.*

"ENGLISH!"

*I am. You're just too stupid to realize it. You bat faced, alligator skinned, hunk of whale bacon.*

Sam and Jess were now unable to breath from the ridiculousness of the situation and were draped over each other on the floor. Dean stared at them and then at me. I smirked smugly back at him and waggled my eyebrows.

"…I don't know whether to kiss you or be insulted."

*Insulted but if you kiss me it will lead to other things.* I winked at him.

Dean just shook his head helplessly and turned to the goop on the floor that used to be my sister and her fiancé.

"Sammy? Help me out here please?"

Sam stood up laughing and wiping tears from his eyes. "Jon doesn't talk. So if you want to communicate your gonna have to learn ASL."

Dean frowned and snapped back, "I got that! But seriously I gotta talk to you."

Almost immediately the silly atmosphere gave way to a somber one. Sam's eyes narrowed as he looked at his brother. "What did you come here for?"

Dean ran a calloused hand through his hair and sighed through his nose. "Can we talk somewhere more private?"

Sam now really glared at his brother, drawing up to his entire height. "No. Whatever you want to say can be said in front of Jess and Jon."

Dean gnawed on the inside of his cheek for a few seconds, and carefully said, "Dads been on a huntin' trip and he hasn't been home in a few days."

Sam obviously stiffened, "So? He's probably on a miller run. He'll come back drunk off his ass."

Dean's hands clenched into fists inside his leather jacket. "Yeah, well it's been longer than normal and I'm gettin' a bit worried. I was wonderin' if you'd help me find 'im and drap 'im back."

Sam's eyes conveyed his hesitation.

Jess's were worried, "Is you Dad goning to be okay? Maybe you should go?"

I frowned and tugged on Sam's sleeve. *You could go. You should. But just for a few days. You have an interview on Monday.*

Jess nodded. "I agree with Jon."

Sam looked at both of us. His forehead was scrunched up with indecision. "You sure? Will you guys be okay without me?"

I rolled my eyes, *Please Gigantor. Jess and I are not babies. We will be perfectly fine without your oversensitive girly ass.*

Sam quirked a smile at me then turned to his brother. "Okay I'll go. But I have to be back before Monday."

Dean's handsome face gained a cocky smirk. "Yeah yeah Sammy you'll get back here for your precious college."

"Okay its decided. I'll help you look for Dad for a few days then you gotta get me back by Monday."

* * *

A

Authors Note

PLZ DONT KILL ME! *hides* I'm sooooo sorry for not updating sooner! Im getting Eden's Edge up soon as well! Im currently living in a flood disaster zone. We got 3ft of water in my basement and I needed to clean it all out. Its been like the worst week ever. Before that I had summer work for school and I was so exhausted I couldn't write! But a shout out to all my wonderful followers! Thank you for sticking with me. Just to be clear about Jon. Jon is everything Harry really couldn't be. So that's why the personalitys differ so much. No spoilers but Dean will help Jon's problem ;). anyway sorry again and hugs from a hot 'n steamy Dean Winchester to all my followers! REVIEW IF YOU WANT HUGS FROM A SHIRTLESS SAM!


	6. Chapter 5

**_Chapter 5: The Closet of Doom and Burning Buildings_**

It had been about a day now, Sam was due home on the second but late so we weren't very worried yet as the evening wore on and it started getting later Jess started to freak out.

"I mean, what if he's not back in time? What if he comes home too late and can't make it to his interview? What if…"

I tuned her out at that point, she was worrying over nothing. Sam would kill his brother if he didn't get back for his interview. Or maybe just threaten him. I shrugged, either way Sam wouldn't let anything get in the way of his dream to be a lawyer.

"JON! Are you listening to me?!"

Frantically I nodded. Jess was scary when she was angry, mixed with worry, that was something to truly fear. Her eyes narrowed, not good, that meant she didn't believe me. I gave her my most innocent "I'm a good boy and would never do anything bad" look. Her eyes narrowed more. Seems like it didn't work, Run Moore! Abort mission! Repeat abort mission! I randomly flipped over the coach and started running. I could hear her cursing in the background.

"DAMN IT JON! GET YOUR SCRAWNY ASS BACK HER NOW OR SO HELP _YOU_ GOD!"

Damn it Moore! Run for your life! The beast is after you!

I dodged my sister around the house for as long as I could, but given that she was taller than me it didn't last. I cursed my lack of ability to grow beyond five' five and sat still as I hid in the closet. I could see her shadow moving around just beyond the door. I covered my mouth to muffle my breath. Her feet lingered then moved on. I released a long breath thinking I had gotten away.

"GOTCHA!" Jess's face was inches from mine as she yanked the door open and peered in. Her face and eyes were alight with laughter. Her cheeks were glowing red-ish from our run around the house.

I myself jumped two feet into the air, hit my head, and fell into a pile of jackets at my sister's feet. Not what I planned. Her laughter just went on and on and I tried not to embarrass myself further, I failed. I tripped over two pairs of Sam's bigfoot sized boots, tangled my legs into four jackets and gained a new bump on my head from a falling hanger. Curse you items of the closet of doom.

I peered up at my sister a pout on my face and tiny tears gathering at the corners of my eyes. She took one look at me and was cooing.

"Awww did those horrible coats hurt you baby bro?"

I sniffled for affect and nodded, rubbing at my eye. Never hurt to lay it on thick when I wanted pampering and sympathy.

"Oh you poor, _poor_ baby, c'mon I'll make you some hot chocolate 'kay? Does that sound good?"

I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder trying not to grin. Jess's hot coco was the _best _but she hardly ever made it. So in my mind, I got what I wanted and then some. Too bad I forgot that Jess is just as sneaky as I was, if not more. She had me begging for forgiveness in less than two seconds once I clued in she hadn't been fooled. So now I was stuck with chores and NO HOT CHOCOLATE. Life, sucks.

It was Sunday night when I finally finished all the chores that Jess had oh so _kindly_ given to me. Laundry was really the only thing that bugged me. Really I do not want to know what Jess's or Sam's underwear looks like. Its awful. I had sat down on the coach and was waiting for Sam to come home. I wasn't really tired and Sam was due home soon so I wasn't really worried that it was a school night. Jess was upstairs getting ready for bed she had a test tomorrow and was going to go to bed early. As I flipped aimlessly through TV commercials I heard a thud upstairs. Not uncommon for Jess, what was not uncommon was the lack of cursing to be heard.

I turned off the TV and headed upstairs to make sure everything was okay. I knocked on Jess's door and when I heard nothing I let myself in.

_"__Harry!"_

_"__Hermione!" _

_"__NO! Wait! Take me!"_

_"__I love you." _

Flashes of faces, memories, raced across my mind. All I could see was the war unfolding all over again. Fire rushed across every surface and I lost it.

_Harry pulled his wand out and started to fight back against the black cloaked Death Eaters-_

Fire, Fire everywhere,

_"__Two minuets, get in, get out, sounds easy." "But it's Riddle's Manor, who knows what's in there."_

NO! Jess!

_-pulled the knife away -that pierced Dobby's heart- from his body, goodbye old friend. _

I woke in a room that was sterile white, a hospital. I felt oxygen being pumped into my nose and there were splints on both my arms. I looked around, Jess was breathing in the bed next to me. Her hair (golden, beautiful) was sheared off. Burns covered her collarbone and I could see bandages around her arms. She too was hooked up to oxygen but unlike me was asleep. I started to wonder what had happened, I wasn't…where? The flashbacks felt like a dream now. I started as the door opened. A dead eyed Sam walked in, his eyes flashed to mine and widened.

"JON!"

Authors Note

Okay Im back! YAY! Ok like my letter in Edens Edge its kinda fluffy but also kinda not. If you are confused please PM me or just leave a review. :) I address some important points about my writing in my note in Edens Edge so if ya wanna read that please do. A witty Jon to all who review :) - The Messenger of the Messenger of God


End file.
